


Noticing / Not Noticing (Podfic)

by VeegiDawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Denial, Derek in Denial, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeegiDawn/pseuds/VeegiDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has been noticing things about Derek. Things he likes. Derek has NOT been noticing things about Stiles, he hasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noticing / Not Noticing (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Noticing / Not Noticing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/751307) by [MaddietheMuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddietheMuse/pseuds/MaddietheMuse). 



 

This is a link to [**download**](http://www.mediafire.com/download/cbddm7qi275ssao/Noticing++Not+Noticing.mp3) and [**stream**](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/cbddm7qi275ssao/Noticing++Not+Noticing.mp3) the podfic. 

(Sorry. At one point Stiles it meant to say eighteen but I said sixteen instead ). 

Thank you and I hope you enjoy this podfic. 

I would really appreciate it if you would leave feedback :) - It really means a lot to me. 


End file.
